


KStories // A Collection of KPop Fanfic Recommendations

by iovezen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, KPop AU, Kpop smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Soulmate AU, Supernatural Elements, Vampire AU, kpop recommendations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovezen/pseuds/iovezen
Summary: Boy Groups Only / Lots'O'HomosA collection of some of the best Korean boy group fics I have had the pleasure of reading.





	1. skyline to {nct -jeno x donghyuck}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a zealot for well-written stories, and I know they can be hard to find. To make things easier for myself and fellow multis out there, I decided to compile stories from many different authors with many different styles that write for many different fandoms. I'll be sure to post whenever I finish something I enjoyed, so be vigilant and do try to keep up!
> 
> \- me :)
> 
> P.s. I read any bg fics so feel free to recommend something to me! They might even end up here!
> 
> P.p.s. If your work is listed here and you want it removed, please let me know!

**Title:** skyline to

**Author:** blackhyuck

**Themes:** explicit, bxb, one shot

**Status: **finished

**Notes:** erm so yeah. this was cutely erotic or whateva.

**Summary:** Jeno doesn’t realize until he’s sitting here with two fingers in between his lips that, oh. He likes this, like really, enjoys having his mouth occupied by something.

** [read here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266699) **


	2. The Tip of the Tongue {nct - yukhei x sicheng}

**Title: **The Tip of the Tongue

**Author: **DuchessDeeDee

**Themes: ** fluff, bxb, one shot

**Status: ** finished

**Notes: T** his was so cute. The entire time I was reading it, I was smiling. :)

**Summary: **Donghyuck aggressively points a finger at them. “Don’t lie! You guys are making fun of us.”  


Yukhei blinks, looking at Sicheng. The elder shrugs, mouth twisted in confusion.  


“I think what he means is that you guys always speak in Mandarin to each other and none of us can understand,” Mark tries to placate.   


“I can understand,” Chenle points out.  


“Nobody likes a show off,” Jaemin huffs.   


Alternatively, Sicheng and Yukhei speak in Mandarin whenever they’re together and Yukhei attempts to learn five (5) languages at once. The other (non China line) members are getting tired of the constant giggling.

[ **READ HERE** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276743)


	3. Another Name for the Devil {ateez}

**Title: **Another Name for the Devil

**Author: **ScarlettSiren

**Themes: **explicit, bxb, vampire, various pairings

**Status: **ongoing

**Notes: ** I love this one so much. just be warned; their relationship with each other is just one big _love bunch_ *cough* orgy *cough*.

**Summary: **In a world where vampires live side-by-side with humanity, treaties and laws uphold a tenuous, if not always peaceful, coexistence between the two.

When one is spurned by humanity and shown the darkest parts of it, only to find themselves welcomed by the night… it is easy to question just who are the real monsters.

[ **READ HERE** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713091)


	4. god only knows (what i’d be without you) {nct - jeno x jaemin}

**Title: **god only knows (what i’d be without you)

**Author: **irregularium

**Themes: **fluff, pining

**Status: ** finished

**Notes: **I WANT SOMEONE TO DATE ME !!!

**Summary:**

“Is this really necessary? I’ve known you for almost half of my life.”

Jaemin propped himself up on his elbows, giving him an unamused look. “Jeno, what if we say something different when my mom asks me when we got together and how. This is just a safety measure.”

“Should I bring you flowers for our dinner later, your highness? I remember your mom being a hopeless romantic like you.”

“You’re really getting into this role. I love it! Bring something that shows your undying love for me.”

“Yeah, I’ll get you a plastic rose. It’s fake but technically it won’t die, am I right?”

Jaemin scoffed. “You know, if you’re going to pretend to be my boyfriend, you should actually be nice to me.”

(In which Jaemin reluctantly asked for his BFF aka the love of his life, Lee Jeno, to be his fake boyfriend for a family dinner)

[ **READ HERE** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314711)


	5. Little Star {exo -  baekhyun x chanyeol}

**Title: **Little Star

**Author: **baeconandeggs, milkbobohu

**Themes: **fantasy, fluff, astronomy

**Status: ** finished

**Notes: ** i love stars and the universe, so this was right up my ally. 

**Summary:**

Baekhyun fell from the stars for love because of the sweet words a man is telling him every night when he looks at the sky, Chanyeol always loved stargazing.

Baekhyun is a starchild and his love from the stars.

[ **READ HERE** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852604)


	6. Your Taste on My Lips {stray kids - chan x minho}

**Title: **Your Taste on My Lips

**Author: ** Frooster

**Themes: **bartenders, baristas, soulmates

**Status: ** finished

**Notes: **i need to stop reading soulmate au's. they make me too much of a hopeless romantic.

**Summary: **

Soulmate AU where, if you're within a certain distance of your soulmate, you can taste the same things they do.

Minho had a long day at work so he decides to try the new bar down the street. Before he knows it, he's fallen in love with the kind bartender who will always drink with him, and they'll always drink the same.

[ **READ HERE** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075660)


End file.
